


len and his bananas

by imhereforpiano



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: he like bananas, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforpiano/pseuds/imhereforpiano
Summary: len eats a banana
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Banana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	len and his bananas

**Author's Note:**

> banana

once upon a time,

there was a boy  
called KAGAMINE LEN  
and he had a banana  
it was yellow  
and he

ate it,.......

it tasted VERY nice,,,  
yum

**Author's Note:**

> yummy


End file.
